The present invention relates to a toy, and particularly to an electric toy capable to act in different ways, e.g. to produce a mechanical motion, sounds, light etc.
Toys of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Known toys operate when a playing person turns on a respective mechanism to produce the respective action from those listed above. There are, however, no toys which are controlled by a motion of a person or an object in the vicinity of the toy. Thus, it can be said that in this sence playing attractiveness of the known toys are limited.